First Time
by Mrs. Pig Lover
Summary: This is a One Shot and a Slash for Pale (Peeta/Gale) Cause there aren't enough of them.


Peeta was at his home in the Victor Village, he didn't know where his family was and Katniss was out hunting in the woods, so he was all alone. Peeta heard someone knock on the door, "Come in!" He called from the kitchen, he was baking a cake just for the fun of it.

Peeta heard the front door open and then close. When he turned around he saw Gale standing there. Gale was in his casual District 12 rags and Peeta blinked, he was the last person he thought would walk through his door.

"Gale? Umm... Hey." Peeta said awkwardly.

Gale looked at Peeta for a moment before doing anything. All of a sudden Gale walked over to Peeta and put a hand on his cheek and kissed Peeta. Gale's lips were warm and It wasn't aggressive, it was a soft, passionate kiss. Peeta's eyes were wide open for the kiss, and he was shocked, but what shocked him more was that he liked it.

Gale deepened there kissed and Peeta found themselves making out. Gale pushed Peeta up against the counter until they broke away for breath. "Gale... What... Are we doing?" He asked in complete confusion.

Gale blinked. "Ask the snake in your pants." He said and kissed Peeta again.

Peeta's face turned a deep shade of red as they kissed, he hadn't even noticed how hard he was. One of Gale's hand began rubbing Peeta's member through his pants and the other slide up Peeta's shirt, feeling his chest.

Peeta had never been more confused in his entire life. I mean he was making out with the guy that was in love with who he was in love with.

Gale stopped kissing Peeta and pulled away and took his shirt off. Peeta gulped at Gale's perfect chest, Gale leaned in and began kissing Peeta's neck, and then took Peeta's hand in his and put Peeta's hand on his chest. Peeta's hand wandered Gale's chest, feeling his glory as Gale sucked on his neck.

"Gale..." Peeta moaned.

Gale's hands slide up Peeta's shirt, feeling Peeta's chest. Peeta may have not been as big as Gale but he had a perfect body as well.

Gale stopped kissing Peeta's neck and took Peeta's shirt off, he leaned down and nipped at one of Peeta's nipples, making him yelp. Gale then pushed Peeta to his knees and Peeta began kissing Gale's lower chest. Gale moaned loudly as Peeta slide Gale's pants down so Gale had nothing on but his underwear.

Peeta began kissing Gale's member from his underwear, it was hard and erected and Peeta could tell that it was already going to be bigger then his, which in some case he didn't mind.

Peeta slide Gale's underwear off, revealing Gale's 7 inch cock. Peeta's mouth began to drool, and it made him even harder. Peeta looked up at Gale, he was unsure if he should do it or not. Gale smiled and put his hand on the back of Peeta's head and pushed his head towards Gale's member.

Peeta opened his mouth and the Gale's dick went it. Peeta sucked on it hard and used his tongue to lick around it.

"Peeta..." Gale moaned as Peeta gave him a blowjob.

Peeta began bobbing his mouth, sucking on it faster was looking up at Gale while he did it.

Peeta pulled away and looked up at Gale. Gale turned and got some icing from the cake Peeta was baking and slathered it on his dick, then made Peeta lick it all up.

Gale smiled and pulled Peeta up and away and they began kissing again, this time more furiously. Gale slide Peeta's pants and underwear off and began jerking Peeta off. Gale smiled at Peeta's member, even if it was only 4 inches long.

"Got a condom?" He asked Peeta.

Peeta looked at Gale and opened a draw and pulled a condom out, handed it to Gale.

As Gale opened the wrapper and put the condom on, Peeta turned around and put his hands on the counter and arched his back out so his butt was out. Peeta was taking deep breaths, he was a Virgin he didn't know if he was ready to do this.

Gale smiled and positioned himself behind Peeta. He licked his finger and pushed it into Peeta, loosening him up a bit. Peeta moaned as Gale fingered him a little, "Just fuck me already Gale!" He snapped.

Gale laughed, "Alright." He said.

Gale put on hand on his dick and slowly pushed into Peeta, who let out a moan, once it was all in Gale rubbed Peeta's back, "You ready?" He asked Peeta.

Peeta took a deep but shaky breath, "Yes." He said.

Gale smiled and put his hands on his back and slowly began a beat. It was nice and slow cause he knew it was Peeta's first time. He wouldn't go any faster until Peeta told him he could. He leaned forward as he thrust slowly into Peeta and began kissing Peeta's neck, resting his stomach on his back.

Peeta's eyes were shut and his hands were gripping onto the counter. He was holding in his moans cause he didn't want Gale to think he was a wimp. But god Peeta was in heaven, Gale's warm lips were kissing his neck, Gale's hand was slowly jerking him off, and the best of all, Gale was in him. Peeta could feel every movement, every thrust. He could feel Gale's dick inside of him and he loved it. He could feel as the dick slide in and out, rubbing against him. He loved it, and he wanted it to be faster.

"Gale..." Peeta said, his eyes shut. "Faster." He said.

Gale stopped kissing Peeta's neck, "Are you sure?" He whispered in his ear.

Peeta nodded.

Gale kissed his neck one last time then pulled away and began thrusting faster.

Moans escaped Peeta's lips as he gripped onto the counter, "Gale..." He moaned.

Both of Gale's hands went to Peeta's hips, keeping him sturdy and stopped him from moving. Gale thrust at the same speed, it was pretty much medium for him.

"Gale... Oh Gale." Peeta moaned and one hand began jerking himself off and the other held onto the counter. "Faster..." He begged.

Gale smirked, he didnt have to be told twice. He put his left hand on Peeta's hip and his right on Peeta's shoulder and began fucking him as hard as he could. Gale was going so fast that the area around his member and Peeta's butt were colliding together, making a loud smacking noise and with every smack Peeta groaned.

"Uh... Uh.. Uh... Yes..." Peeta moaned, "God... Oh Gale yes... Harder Gale!" Peeta screamed.

Gale fucked Peeta for 15 more long minutes like that. Gale was also in paradise. His dick was sliding in and out of Peeta Mellark's hole, it couldn't get better then this. He was making Peeta scream, he was making Peeta his.

Gale leaned forward and rested his chin on Peeta's shoulders but he kept fucking him at the same pace. "Who do you belong to Peeta?" He asked.

Peeta didn't answer his question, "Oh yes Gale..." He groaned. "Oh fuck me Gale, oh fuck me Gale, cum in my ass." He said.

"I'm wearing a Condom." He said as he continued to fuck Peeta.

"Oh god Gale."

Gale began to jerk Peeta off as he fucked him, "Who do you belong to?" He asked.

"Gale!" Peeta screamed, he was getting it from both ways.

"Who do you belong to!" Gale screamed as he fucked him as hard and fast as he could.

"I'm gonna Cum!" Peeta screamed loudly.

"Who do you belong to!" Gale yelled again.

"Oh god! You Gale! I belong to you!" He screamed as an orgasm rippled his body and he cummed all over the counter.

Gale smiled and pulled out of Peeta. Peeta turned around and smiled at Gale, he looked exhausted. He had reached his breaking point and he couldnt take any more, but Gale knew that.

Both Gale and Peeta got there cloths on and Gale made his way to the door.

"Gale." Peeta said and Gale looked back at him. "Uhh... Thanks." He said awkwardly.

Gale smiled and walked over to Peeta, planted one more soft kiss on his lips and walked out the door.


End file.
